The girl that washed up on the beach
by HungryInTheDarkForNachosLOL
Summary: Sam's surfing trip is interupted by the discovery of a girl on the beach, she can't remember anything but her name. The coyotes are becoming a problem and Caine is plotting again with the help of a boy that has a grudge on Astrid and Sam. Enjoy!
1. OMG, like, there's a girl on the beach

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'GONE' and blah blah blah, but I did make up Leah- so don't copy her and stuff. Anyway...**

Sam dropped his surfboard, his smile disintegrating as he ran down the water. Quinn shouted 'What are you doing? Wait up!' Astrid was already running; she was looking serious- like Sam. Quinn wanted to know what was happening to make his friends worried; he called back up the beach to Edilio who was watching Little Pete for Astrid 'Get down here, something weird is happening!'

Quinn put down his board next to Sam's then started jogging down the beach, sandals flapping. Edilio was deciding what to do with Pete. Quinn saw what was causing the concern.

Sam and Astrid were leant over a girl that was washed up on the beach. Astrid was checking for a pulse, she muttered something to Sam, looking shocked. She looked up as Quinn made it to the scene, sand flying from his feet as he moved. 'Quinn, get Edilio to come now! She's alive but not breathing,' she turned to Sam 'we need to get her out of the water!' Quinn yelled for Edilio.

Astrid was helping Sam and Quinn drag the girl up the beach, till they were on dry sand. Edilio arrived, leaving Little Pete playing his video game on the bench at the top of the beach. His friends were frantically trying to resuscitate the girl. She had long curly black hair, her skin was deadly pale, she was skinny- starved.

Suddenly the girl sat bolt upright, coughing salt water, soaking Edilio who had just joined them. Sam wanted to laugh at the look on Edilio's face, but he was still in full god-I-hope-she-isn't-dead mode. Astrid asked the girl her name; she coughed again then said 'Um... I think I'm called Leah. Where am I? Astrid looked concerned, 'What do you mean "I think?"' Leah shrugged and Sam answered her question 'You're on the outskirts Perdido Beach, California.'

Astrid noted how the girl didn't recognise the name of the town, Leah had forgotten or she had never heard of the name before. The first idea seemed best; the girl had to have been here since the FAYZ barrier had gone up so she had to have heard of Perdido Beach. Quinn added 'or at least it was in California, you know.' onto what Sam had said.

Leah didn't know, 'What do you mean?' Edilio and Sam got the message. Quinn looked confused, 'The FAYZ, right?' Leah asked 'The what?' Astrid started talking before Quinn could, 'What's the last thing you remember?' Leah looked around the group before saying 'Opening my eyes two minutes ago.'

Quinn's confused look faded. Sam helped Leah up, she was drenched. The whole group stood up, Astrid said 'Sam, handle this- I'll go check on Pete' running off. Quinn ran to get the surf boards and take them back to the jeep. Edilio told Leah about the town and the FAYZ. The girl wasn't remembering anything so he left it at that.

Sam helped her into the four by four, Astrid was sat in the back with her little brother Pete. The jeep had no roof and only two proper seats, Edilio was always driver and today Quinn was sat next to him. It was an army style jeep that Edilio had hotwired from the nuclear power plant, he was good at driving it and could drive as fast as you could manage to hold onto the metal railings in the back.

Leah asked where they were going, Sam glanced up at Astrid. 'Back to town?' she looked at Sam 'Your house?' He nodded. 'Oh, I'm Astrid by the way.' Everyone introduced themselves- Astrid told Leah about her autistic little brother. Pete looked up from his game to stare intently at Leah for a few seconds.

Leah was confident for a girl that nearly drowned, who woke up on a beach with no memories. Sam asked how old she was and Leah answered '14.' She realised what she had said, 'Wait, how did I know that…'

As they drove down the pavement Edilio noticed something was wrong. It was hazy from the heat waves on the road but there was something up ahead, he muttered 'Bloody hell.' Quinn jumped, 'What?' Edilio pointed into the distance.

Sam came up behind them, 'I've had enough of this.' Coyotes. The coyotes were now a major problem in Perdido Beach, they had got smart, got big and they could talk. These ones looked hungry. 'Astrid, coyotes ahead.' Sam said, leaning on the side of the jeep and holding onto the overhead bars. Astrid looked up from watching her four year old brother playing his game, 'Again?' she sighed with a concerned tone to her voice.

'What's wrong with coyotes? They aren't meant to bother with humans.' Leah wondered aloud, confused. 'These ones aren't normal.' Sam muttered, Astrid began to briefly explain about the mutation in Perdido beach. She told Leah how some kids had special powers and Leah jumped out of her skin when Sam conquered up a ball of light into his hand. Astrid also started to tell her some of the stories that their group of friends had been through, mentioning that Sam was kind of town mayor before Edilio shouted 'Incoming!'

The four by four shuck and Sam nearly fell out; Astrid pulled her brother with her, away from the sides. Leah gasped; the coyotes that were running alongside the jeep were giant. Sam shouted, 'How many are there? There were only a few when we last saw them!' alarmed. Astrid shrugged.

Sam shot the weird green light out of his hands at them, Leah heard a few whimpers from the coyotes and guessed Sam had a good aim. She had fallen over when the jeep lurched the second time and couldn't see the coyotes, but from the look on Sam's face there were too many of them for him to fend off.

Astrid held Pete tightly as the jeep lurched again, she couldn't think of a plan- she was too busy keeping her brother from wailing.

Edilio shouted to Sam 'There's too many of them, I can't shoot and drive!' Sam looked up to decide the best plan, but got distracted when a coyote dived into the jeep on top of Quinn. Quinn pushed it back, giving Sam the chance to hit it. There was a flash of light and the coyote fell out, landing on two of its comrades.

Astrid yelled, 'Slow down!' Quinn grabbed the gun from Edilio, standing. Edilio put his foot down and Astrid hugged Pete tightly. Leah stood up, holding onto the railings.

The jeep jerked violently, Edilio hit the brakes. Sam, Quinn and Leah all tumbled out- Quinn dropped the gun, which slid under his seat. Little Pete screamed.

The world tumbled and the next thing Leah knew, she was on her side, facing 30 odd angry coyotes. Sam pulled her up and behind him. Quinn was on the dusty ground, seemingly unconscious.

Leah ran over to him as Sam fended of the coyotes that were deciding who to go for, them or the screaming four year old in the tipped over jeep. She shook Quinn, to no response.

Suddenly, Leah was bowled over by one of the coyotes that had dived at her she scrambled backwards, kicking at it, not wanting to waste time standing up. Edilio was shooting, having found the gun, but he was nearly out of bullets. Astrid and Pete had vanished.

Sam was still up and fighting, Edilio was on the ground fending two off with his empty shot gun. The coyotes were ignoring Quinn, they obviously knew that unconscious people didn't shot at them. Leah jumped to her feet as more of the coyotes turned on her.

Leah continued to back off. One of the coyotes dived at her and she fell over again. 'God, I'm going to die…' Leah muttered to herself. She was sure the coyotes were laughing, thinking that she was going to be easy to kill. 'Cheer up; you're not dead yet…' She thought.

'Leave me alone!' she shouted as loud and as strong as she could. Leah felt funny, time was slowing down around her and she put her hands up to defend herself as the coyote jumped in slow motion, it was going for the kill. Her ears were buzzing and she realized that she was surprisingly calm for someone that was about to be ripped apart and eaten.

She panicked, scared. Suddenly time sped up and blue electricity crackled down her arms. Everything flashed with sudden light. 'What the hell was that?' Leah asked herself as the world tilted and fell away; she was unconscious before she hit the ground

**RATE/REVIEW OR DIE, and stuff, FOOLISH HUMANS**


	2. Plotting & Kidnapping, guess who?

Sam saw what looked like lightening flash from behind him, a few coyotes flew back. Then multiple arcs of blue electricity zigzagged across the landscape, he turned as the coyotes that had been attacking him fled. Leah was on the ground.

Sam ran over to Leah, there was another flash as some more electricity ran across the ground where her hand was. He knelt down, wondering whether to check her pulse. Edilio was climbing to his feet, as Sam pressed two fingers to her neck. He looked over his shoulder at Edilio, he looked like he was moving in super slow motion. Sam took his fingers away, still watching him and Edilio moved at normal speed, running over to them.

Leah was alive; Sam smiled at her muttering 'Somebody's got some cool powers…' Edilio asked 'Is she okay?' Sam nodded, 'Fine.'. They heard a loud groan and they both turned to see Quinn sat up, eyes closed, holding his head, 'What did I miss?' Sam laughed and Quinn opened his eyes, 'What about me? I like how you sit over there talking, making sure she's okay- but you don't even check to see if I'm alive!'

Sam ignored Quinn and asked Edilio where Astrid was. 'I think Pete teleported them home.' Sam stood up and looked down the road to Perdido Beach, there was a dust cloud flying up in the distance. 'She made it home.' Sam said as the dust cloud came closer.

Quinn and Edilio turned, Brianna was running top speed, which for Brianna is really fast- she had the power to run superfast. Sam waved as she got nearer.

Brianna skidded to a stop, 'Sam! Are you okay? Astrid ran up to me saying that coyotes attacked you lot, then I saw the big flash!' Brianna talked fast to. 'You saw that?' Sam asked, the town was more than two miles away. Brianna laughed, 'Everyone saw it! Was it you?'

Sam shook his head and pointed a Leah, 'Is she okay?' Brianna asked. Quinn shouted over to them, 'No-one ever asks if Quinn is ok!' Brianna ran over to him, helping him up, 'Sorry Quinn, I presumed you were fine, you're a tough cookie.' Quinn smiled. 'Astrid, Dekka and Lana are coming.' Brianna said to Sam.

Leah jumped awake yelling 'Leave me alone!' Everyone jumped. She opened her eyes, 'Oh, their gone…' she spotted Brianna and said cheerily 'Hi, I'm Leah,' she quickly added 'I think…' on the end looking grim briefly, then she smiled again at Brianna.

She turned to Sam, 'What happened? There was this flash and time went funny…' Sam helped her up and introduced her to Brianna. 'Where did Astrid and her brother go?' Sam explained how Pete could teleport. Edilio said, 'You caused the flash, but time- I don't know.'

'Okay…' Leah muttered. Brianna looked back to town, there was a car in the distance, she said 'I'm going to tell them you're alright.' and she was gone, running off. 'Are you okay?' Quinn asked Leah. She nodded.

* * *

'Sam just got back to town, he didn't cause the flash' Diana explained; she leant against on one of the many desks in the Coates Academy library. Caine looked up, 'Then who did?' he pushed his dark fringe out of his face. Diana smiled, 'A girl that Sam and Astrid found washed up on the beach.' Caine stopped twiddling his thumbs, 'That's new.'

Diana looked out of the window, the light was fading quickly.

'She doesn't remember anything but they think her name is Leah.' Diana hated it when Caine frowned, he did it all the time; when he was worried, when his twin brother Sam was mentioned and when he was concentrating on something like he was now.

Caine pushed his hair out of his eyes, 'Are the coyotes getting worse?' Diana nodded, 'They attacked, causing the girl to use her power. She doesn't seem to know how to control it. The flash was blue lightening, she blasted out all of her energy when she thought she was going to die. She's weak now.'

Caine looked up, smiling, Diana was back to her usual self, 'what are you suggesting Diana?' he asked with raised eyebrows.

The door to the library flew open and a 13 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes ran in. 'I cracked it' he said proudly, putting a laptop on the table Caine was sat at.

Cal could control electronics; that was the power he had found and mastered 3 weeks ago. He was one of the kids that had be kicked out of the town by Sam and the rest of The Council for doing something wrong.

Cal had killed a girl by accident when he discovered his powers. He made the lights in the house he shared with her and his sister overload and set the house on fire. Cal hadn't realised the girl was asleep upstairs when he fled, scared of his power. He didn't call for help and the girl died in her sleep, inhaling smoke. His sister had disowned him.

Cal had a grudge against everyone in town, Astrid in particular as she hunted out the cause of the fire. He had been more than happy to hack his way into The Council's network and steal information without leaving a trace, but his powers were limited.

He could only use them for a short time and they were weak. Cal could tell the lights in a room to go out; saving a trip to the switch, but that was about his limit- one thing at a time and for not too long.

Diana coughed sarcastically, Cal turned and noticed her. 'Sorry, I didn't realise- I can come back later' he looked nervously at Caine.

Caine wasn't listening; he was reading what was on the screen. 'That's the notes Astrid writes; it's got all the plans the council makes, it has a record of everything that's happened- I set it up so it updates automatically.' Cal explained.

'There's also a list of everyone in town, with what powers they have if they have them and notes on where they live.' Caine scrolled down, 'This is fantastic…' Cal looked at his feet; he wanted to go- he was exhausted.

'Cal you can go, thank you, this is great' Caine didn't take his eyes off the screen, but he seemed sincere. Cal ran out, smiling.

Diana walked over to Caine, putting her hands on the back of his chair, looking over his shoulder at the laptop, 'That kid lives off people giving him praise' she muttered. Caine nodded, and pointed at the screen.

At the top of the page was a message saying 'updated 2 minutes ago' under that there was the newest addition to the list. Titled 'Leah'

* * *

Leah opened her eyes and looked at her wristwatch; she had no idea how it could still be working, the water seemed not to have broken it.

It was 23 minutes past midnight; she wasn't tired anymore, she was bored out of her mind. Leah slid out of her bed, silently walking to the door of Brianna's spare room. Brianna's house was quiet, but for the sound of Brianna snoring in a room down the hall.

Astrid had brought her some clothes, only a few of the stuff she had brought were Leah's style. She soundlessly got changed into her own black denim shorts and a long grey shirt that was just her size even through it was for a 12 year old.

Leah pulled on an emerald turtleneck jumper. She grabbed her black army-style jacket; it had dried in the 5 hours she had been asleep.

The jacket had skull badges stitched into it on the top of the arms that were fraying. The jacket its self wasn't doing too good, it was faded.

Leah picked up the camouflage-print rucksack that Edilio had given her. She pulled on a pair of luminous green trainers that Astrid had given her, as her shoes were still soaked. Picking up a green silky scarf, she quietly left the room. She tiptoed down the stairs, into the kitchen to stuff a water bottle into her bag.

Using key Brianna had given her in the door. She pulled on her jacket, stepping out into the night and silently locking the door.

Leah quickly came to realise that Perdido beach was freezing cold at night; she pulled her hood up and stuck her hands in her pockets.

The street lights were turned off to save power, the street was pitch black but for the light from the moon that was distorted by the FAYZ barrier. Leah wandered down the empty streets, a cold sea breeze bit at her face as she headed down to the waterside.

Leah tasted the salt on the air as she walked along the boardwalk by the seaport. She enjoyed the fresh air and she strolled to the water's edge. Sitting on the wooden boards, she dipped her hand in, causing ripples across her reflection. Her green eyes shone in the dark, hidden by the curls of night black hair that fell across her face as she leaned over to look in the water.

She rummaged in her bag for the water bottle and took a sip before turning the cap back on and putting it away.

Leah thought about the powers she supposedly had, it was still too much to take in. She was scared; she wanted to know if she had them before she washed up on the beach. She concentrated hard, but she couldn't remember. 'Bloody amnesia!' she shouted, angry.

Slowly, Leah lifted her hand palm outwards, like Sam had. She tried to make a spark, something, anything come out of her hand. Nothing.

She looked at her watch; it read 8 minutes to 2 in the morning. Leah stretched, still trying to remember some vague fragment of her life, and stood up; she needed to get back to Brianna's house before she was noticed as missing.

Quickly, Leah walked down back into town, watching her shoes. She lifted her head so quickly that she cricked it at the sound, footsteps. 'That wasn't here before…' she muttered looking at the big black, bulky car that was parked in her path. More footsteps behind her, coming closer quickly. Leah bolted.

She rolled over the bonnet of the car blocking her way and sprinted as fast as she could down the street, rucksack bouncing. There was one guy chasing her from the boardwalk, he had blonde hair that was grey in the darkness.

Leah ran faster, round a corner down another street- heading towards Sam's house. She knew where it was vaguely, but that didn't explain away her extensive subconscious knowledge of the streets. The kid was catching up; she weaved through some tall bushes that decorated a garden to cut a corner, losing her scarf.

There was only this street between her and Sam; she only had to run through this alley. Leah felt time slow down around her, something bad was going to happen.

Leah flew through the air as if a giant invisible hand had thrown her, slamming her against the alley wall, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the ground, stumbling to her feet. There was a tall boy with dark sprinting towards her from the street she had wanted to go to.

Time fluctuated as she shook off the shock; she turned around to see her way blocked by the blond kid. She was trapped. She flattened her hand thinking, 'now would be a good time to work' to her powers. The dark haired boy noticed what she was trying to do and flicked his wrist.

Leah slammed into the wall, hitting her head and crumpled to the floor. She fought to stay conscious with the ringing in her head, time went crazy again and blackness ate at her vision.

The dark haired boy moved in, signalling for the shorter blonde guy to wait. Leah tried to get up quickly and her knees gave way, tears formed in her eyes from the pain in her head. She backed up against the wall as the boy knelt down next to her, she was scared out of her wits.

He looked at her face and Leah blinked back her tears; the boy looked like Sam, but unless Sam's hair had grown inches longer in the few hours that she hadn't seen him, this wasn't him. Buzzing filled her ears, she remembered what that meant. The Sam look-alike reached out to move her fringe and jerked his hand back as electricity ran down his arm, 'Bloody hell…'

He got to his feet slowly, looked at the blonde kid as if to say, 'what the hell are you looking at, knock her out already'. That exact look. Leah scrambled to her feet, and was about to run when a fist ploughed into her jaw.

* * *

Cal rubbed his knuckles. Caine grabbed the black haired girl as she collapsed, checked she was unconscious then said, 'You didn't have to hit her that hard!' Cal shrugged. A big black car pulled up by Cal's side of the alley and Diana jumped out of the driver's side, 'Come on!'

Caine lifted the girl up and into the back of the 7 seater with the aid of Cal and they both jumped in, closing the boot behind them. Caine hoisted Leah into a seat and clicked her seat belt.

Caine sat down next to Diana who was driving. Cal was in the back behind the girl. They sped away into the night.

* * *

Diana pulled the car to a stop, the Coates Academy building was falling apart from all the stuff that had happened in its grounds since the FAYZ barrier went up.

A boy materialized, running across to them. It was Bug. Bug could blend in with his surroundings- making him invisible, as he liked to be most of the time. Caine jumped out, instructing Cal and Bug to take the girl inside. He jogged round the car, opening the door for Diana with his powers and helping her out of the car.

Together they walked inside the broken building, following Cal and Bug. They went into a big room with one door, the windows filled the far corner and you got a view of the moon reflected on the water's surface down the hill in the distance. Bug and Cal sat the girl on the floor, following instructions.

Diana grabbed the unconscious girl's arm, using her power. Diana could read people's power levels. Caine was a four bar, along with his twin. Astrid's autistic brother was probably much high, Diana hadn't read him. Caine watched Cal and Bug leave.

'5 bar' Diana stated, surprised, when Bug closed the door behind him. Caine muttered 'impressive…' angry that he wasn't the strongest, but pleased he now had another strong powered person. His plans were coming together.

* * *

Sam woke with a shock as Taylor bounced into his bedroom. 'What the hell Taylor!' he yelled. 'Brianna says that Leah is missing!' Sam dived out of bed and hopped into his jeans after pulling on a loose grey T-shirt, 'Tell Brianna I'll be right there-' There was a gust of wind and Brianna was in Sam's room, blowing up dust, 'Sam, I found her green scarf in a bush near the alley to your street. The walls in the alley are busted up and there's this rucksack laying there' she held a camouflaged bag that had a rip in it.

'Edilio gave that bag to Leah when Astrid collected clothes for her' Sam stated, putting on his shoes. 'I gave her this scarf' Brianna said 'but what matters more is the fact that Leah has been kidnapped!'

Sam, Taylor and Brianna ran out of Sam's house, 'Brianna, go find Astrid. Taylor comes with me' Sam instructed. Brianna disappeared, running to Astrid's house.

Sam and Taylor ran to the alley and Sam looked at the walls of the alley. They looked like they had been punched by a giant hand, 'Crap…' Sam muttered to himself, his brother Caine was to blame. Caine's power was to telekinetically move thing about, i.e. throw stuff against walls.

'Taylor, get the team, were going to Coates.'


End file.
